1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions has been known, such as a multifunction peripheral/product (MFP) having, for example, a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function, and a facsimile transmission function. Additionally, a technique has been known such that an image forming function of an image forming apparatus is operated by using a smart device, such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal, by using an application program interface (API) provided by the image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, an output sorting device has been known that determines, based on user specific information extracted from an output request from a terminal, an image forming apparatus as an output destination, and drawing data corresponding to the output request is output to the determined output destination (c.f. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-25774, for example)).
According to related art, it is possible to operate a function of an image forming apparatus (e.g., a MFP) by using an information terminal; and the information terminal can access, for example, print data and scan data, which are to be processed. Accordingly, in an environment, such as a Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) environment where a personal smart device is connected to an office network and used, information may leak because data to be processed is stored in a personal smart device, for example.
For a case of controlling, by an information terminal, image processing that is to be executed by a plurality of image processing devices, such as a case where image information that is written on an interactive whiteboard is to be printed by a MFP, it has been difficult to control the process without storing, in the information terminal, data to be processed.
In this manner, according to the related art, it has been difficult to control, by using an information terminal, such as a smart device, image processing that is to be executed by a plurality of image processing devices, while preventing the data to be processed from being leaked.
There is a need for an image processing system that makes it easier to control, by using an information terminal, such as a smart device, image processing that is to be executed by a plurality of image processing devices, while preventing information of the data to be processed from being leaked.